


Challenge Day 24: Dance

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 2





	Challenge Day 24: Dance

It was the first time that he saw her wearing a skirt and it looked quite endearing. She seemed softer and the fabric fluttered in the evening breeze, allowed him to catch a glimpse of her sun kissed legs when she moved. They seemed soft and silky in the faint light of dawn. He would have loved to touch her skin, brush his thumbs over her legs with a gentle caress.   
But he refrained from it because he knew that he was supposed to teach her how to dance. How she managed to convince Josephine that he should be the one to teach her appropriate court dance was beyond him. Solas -the elven Apostate- was not supposed to know about court dance. He did of course but there was no way that she could know that after all. Yet he agreed to it anyway. She needed to get used to court dances for the upcoming ball in Halamshiral and there was not much time. The ambassador made it clear that he should teach her during their travels as well because of their lack of time.  
But even though he should not know about these things, he actually did not mind teaching her. The sight of her in a skirt was something that was rare, and he decided to enjoy it as often as he could after all.  
She noticed his glances of course, twirled in front of him with a cheeky laughter. “Does Ha'ren like what he is seeing?” she teased as she presented her naked feet in front of him- even pulled the skirt slightly up to reveal more of her legs. He knew that she did this to provoke him and probably to distract him as well, in hope to skip practicing. But he would have none of that.  
“Do you try to distract me Da'len?” Solas asked as the corner of his lips twitched up into a smirk. “Unfortunately for you, it does not work.” he added before he closed the slight distance between them – hands moved to bring her into the appropriate dance position. One of his hands settled softly on her waist while the other one took her hand in his own – thumb brushing gently over the mark on her wrist.  
Solas pulled her closer to himself, could feel how her body stiffened slightly in his arms. He took the lead with an elegant posture but it became even more clear with each step, that she was too tense in his arms. Ashalle did not manage to relax, which made it difficult to teach her the right movements.   
Her eyes seemed unsure when she looked at her feet with each of their steps, her back completely tensed. He needed to find a way to ease her up, at least a little. She needed to lose her nervousness as well, because she was not allowed to show weakness in Halamshiral. The Apostate was aware that she knew of the game that was played at court. This was something that she learned during her time as a slave. But court dance was something that was unknown to her, and she was probably afraid that her movements would show what she had been a slave once.  
“Relax Vhenan.” his lips moved close to her ear, a playful smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Solas removed the hand from her waist, used the hand that held onto hers to twirl her around playfully. The movement caught her in surprise, but she also could not help the laugh that escaped her.   
“I am not an expert in court dances, but I am sure that this isn't one.” she laughed with another carefree twirl. “It is not. But it is a dance I suppose.” Solas answered her with a chuckle. They swirled around with each other, had not a specific rhythm in mind at all as they danced over the meadow in a carefree way.  
Her smile was as carefree as was her laughter while her tense body loosened up. She looked truly breathtaking that way, and he knew that she did not show that expression often. That was why he treasured that smile so much.  
Solas wished that he could see her smile like this more often, to see her dance so carefree with him more often. He allowed himself to be carefree for once as well, indulged himself in the mood that he created for her to relax. It felt free in a way and he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the dance that they shared, the last rays of sunlight that shone onto them and the little glimpses that he caught of her legs.   
This was their first dance and a precious memory that he would hold onto because he would never be able to forget that moment. He would hold onto it as long as he lived.


End file.
